


Down Block 3F6

by Kimial



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimial/pseuds/Kimial
Summary: A short story written for the prompt: What's behind the door?





	Down Block 3F6

There’s something going on in that house.

That house I lived in, way back when. There was something in the basement. I remember. They locked me up because I saw what it was, what they were hiding. Now I’m stuck in the Down Blocks. I’m afraid I’ll never see anyone who will believe me ever again. I’m afraid I’ll be smoke by then, but right now, I need to get it down. What happened before I was hauled to Station Hill.

Back when I was a kid, and mother decided to do a bit of remodeling. It was in the downstairs living area, as we were quite well off, and I was forced to help. It was strange for a woman to ask such a young child like me to help her heave such heavy furniture out of the room, but I never questioned it. I grabbed hold of one side of the couch, her on the other, and I pushed as she pulled.

The couch was gone, and so was she. I stayed in the room to sit and wait, but something caught my attention. There was singing coming from inside the wall. A strangely energetic tune, as if it were some sort of lyrical ragtime. I followed the sound against the wall as it led me to a little imprint. The shape of a door. A small door, like something out of a children’s book. There was no key, no knife, so I took hold of the fireplace poker and ripped into the wallpaper.

The door was unlocked, sliding open before my very eyes. I could hear the song better. I took a look inside, but couldn’t see around the corners. I ducked down and crawled in. Dark and musty. There were spiderwebs and dead insects in every corner, crunching as I crawled over. The singing was getting louder.

Finally, I made it to an opening. A large room with a table near the center and another door on the other side. I followed the song to its source. The table.

On the table were a variety of strange tools that I didn’t know what their uses were. Assorted hammers and scalpels, drills and tongs, lasers and knives and guns and axes. Murder weapons. Murder weapons for killing people. The song was coming from the gun.

I went around the table to see into the other room. The door had an opening. I peered inside and what I saw was horrifying.

There was a creature inside with a bull head and human body. He was muscular, his back like a bodybuilder’s. There was a chair in front of him where he faced. Another man in the chair. A normal man. No bull head. He was crying. The bull man walked to the wall and picked up something. A drill. The man began shaking his head, tears streaming down his face. The bull man bent down and drilled into his knee, the man screaming in pain. I watched as the bull man took out his bones, replacing them all with metal. Turning the man into a robot as I began to feel something pressing down on my stomach. I felt like I was going to vomit as I watched the bull man turn towards me.

His mouth opened to call something out through the glass, but I was dragged away. Dragged back into my living room, my mother standing above, a drill in her hand. She yelled my name, but I don’t remember what it was at the time. I’m called Layality Panton now, so I’ll use that as a placeholder.

“Mom! Layality’s freaking out again!” she lied.

A clone of my mother rushed into the room. “Again?” the clone asked. There was no other time. They were both in on it. I know it.

“No!” I said, “I saw it! The bull man. He’s in that door!” I turned and pointed towards the door, but they had moved it to make me look foolish.

“Come on, man, there is no bull man.” My mother turned and looked at her double. “Mom, I think now’s…” She started to whisper so I couldn’t hear her, but I knew. She was trying to find a way to make it like nothing ever happened. Like I never saw the bull man. I saw her throw the drill into the wall, away with it. As she walked over to grab my wrist.

I was brought into Station Hill to die. They had shot me from home to hell to see how much I could take. They said it would make me feel better, but I knew it wouldn’t erase the truth of the bull man. That was a front, anyway. They don’t heal you in Station Hill. They test you. They inject things into you. They see what makes you tick, but they don’t recharge your batteries.

I told the professors about the bull man every day, until finally, they dropped me into the Down Blocks. It was when they carted me down the halls, as I was getting into the elevator. The doors were closing, but I know what I saw. The bull man was there. He was watching as I dropped into the ground. He had my mother’s hands.

I said I didn’t think anybody would ever hear this, and that still holds true. I don’t know how much time I have left here, but I have decided. I will not let them make me smoke. I will go out when I want. On my own terms. I just hope that someday, someone will reveal to the world what they were doing behind that door. And the bull man.


End file.
